


[podfic of] Fake Lives

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain improvises, Glitch is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Fake Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229706) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Title: Fake Lives

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Cain/Glitch

Author: entanglednow

Music: The Dixie cups - Chapel of love

Time: 10:24

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Fake%20lives.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
